I Can Help You to forget this
by tigra.grece
Summary: Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 1x07. Je fais une tentative de fic sur Jack & Tosh après cet épisode ou il y aura un peu de romance. Petit résumé : Tosh ne veut pas rentré chez elle et reste au hub, elle voit au Hub Jack puis arrive une série de question et peut-être une révélation qui puisse changé leur relation qui puisse être plus qu'amicale


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis, je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide.

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Également si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Si jamais vous voulez me laissé un review ou un message privé pour corrigé certaines erreurs de la fic je peux le faire ;)

Disclamer : Torchwood - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Jack/Tosh

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 1x07

**I Can Help You to forget this**

**POV Tosh**

J'étais revenue au Hub et je continuais a travaillé puis je devais faire mon rapport à Jack par rapport à ce qui s'était passé et pendant que je travaillais je m'attendais pas à voir Jack arrivait puis me parlait et me dire :

"Tu n'es pas encore partie Tosh ?"

Je restais surprise de voir encore Jack au hub et je lui dis **"Non j'avais encore des choses à faire... Mais toi que fais tu ici ?"**

**"Je vis ici"**

J'étais un peu surprise de savoir que Jack dormait ici et je lui disais **"Je ne savais pas"**

**"Personne ne le sait, au moins s'il se passe quelque chose je reste a proximité"**

Jack s'approchait de moi et vis que j'étais triste et me dit : **"Ça ne vas pas ?"**

J'étais triste d'avoir été trahie par Mary puis je ne voulais plus trop pensé à elle **"Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi, pour éviter de penser à Mary"**

Il s'asseyait à côté de moi et me prend ma main et me dit **"Je peux t'aider à l'oublier"**

Je regardais Jack et je lui répondis **"Comment ?"  
**

**"Reste ici, il y a un peu de place"**

"**Merci Jack"** je lui répondais en souriant

**"Tu sais ou me trouver si jamais tu voudrais parler"**

Il m'embrassait sur les joues puis il retournait à son bureau quelques minutes plus tard j'allais le retrouver à son bureau, car il y avait des questions que je voulais lui poser et j'espérais avoir des réponses donc je toquais à son bureau

**"Vas-y rentre Tosh"**

**"Je peux m'asseoir ?"**

**"Oui Bien sûr"**

Je m'asseyais et je demandais à Jack **" Je peux te poser une question ?"** j'essayais de paraitre sérieuse, mais je rougissais quand je pensais à la question

**"Oui c'est à propos de quoi"** me demanda t'il

**"Pourquoi tu n'as jamais flirté avec moi ou tenté quelque chose avec moi ?"**

Je voyais qu'il était surpris de ma question, mais me répondait **" Je n'ai jamais tenté quelque chose, car je ne savais pas si tu aurait été intéressé par moi puis également je ne savais pas tu aurais voulu aller plus loin et si jamais ca se serait mal passé tu aurais pu chercher a m'en vouloir "**

Je rigolais à sa réponse **"J'ai beau être japonaise, mais je ne suis pas une yakuza, quoi que j'ai quelques techniques de combat"**

Il me répondait en rigolant **"Tu l'as jamais mentionné"**

**"Je sais me défendre et c'était pas par rapport à ca que tu m'as embauché"** je lui disais en souriant

**"Tu es vraiment très belle et tu mérites vraiment d'être avec quelqu'un qui puisse mériter ton amour, car je pense que quand tu es amoureuse les sentiments que tu as sont vraiment fort"**

Je rougissais au compliment et lui dit **" Quand je suis amoureuse je le suis vraiment je connais les blessures du coeur, c'est ce qui me fait avancer, mais je survis malgré ca"**

**"C'est ce qu'il faut faire"** me répondait t'il

Il se rapprochait de moi et m'enlaçait **"Tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais il fallait que je le fasse de la tuer et ce que j'ai pu dire à propos d'elle"**

**"Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre"** je lui répondais ou mes yeux brillaient, car j'avais versé quelques larmes et Jack m'enlevait mes larmes avec ses doigts puis me fit un baisé sur les lèvres.

**"Mon baiser n'engage a rien Tosh, c'est juste pour que tu saches que tu comptes aussi pour moi, si tu ne veux pas dormir viens me rejoindre, je ne tenterais rien"**

**"Merci de l'offre Jack"**

Un peu plus tard je finissais le rapport puis j'allais rejoindre Jack et je lui demandais **"Ta proposition tient toujours ?"**

Jack me fait de la place dans le lit et j'arrivais

**"Essaye de dormir, je suis là"** il me fait un baiser sur le front puis sur mes lèvres et dans mon cou

Je lui disais **"Merci Jack de m'avoir sauvé puis aussi par rapport à maintenant et de m'avoir aidé par rapport à Mary, je t'en remercie"**

Je lui rendais le baiser qu'il m'avait donné aux lèvres.

Après cette soirée avec Jack on avait une assez bonne complicité en tant qu'amis, mais de temps en temps quand on était seuls il m'embrassait et je répondais à son baiser.

C'est notre petit secret.

**END**


End file.
